


Come home with me?

by Julieseven



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Robbe finds Sander, Sander's POV, Sander's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Sander's thoughts during the reunion clip in Ep10.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243





	Come home with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta Isabella for reading this through before I posted it! Ti voglio bene Bella <3

Sander does his best to fight the flutter of his heart. From the moment Robbe comes through the door, Sander wants nothing more than for Robbe to leave. He knows Robbe will only get hurt if he stays with Sander, and Sander doesn’t want to do that to him, not to Robbe.

Robbe, whose gentle fingers are now on Sander’s hands, sending jolts of electricity through Sander’s veins. Without wanting to, Sander finally looks up into Robbe’s beautiful brown eyes, bracing himself for the pity he’s about to see in them.

Sander hates nothing more than pity. He's seen it in Britt’s eyes every time he crashed, and every time it made him want to hide away and never talk to anyone ever again.

However, when Robbe’s eyes meet his, Sander is unable to find any pity in Robbe’s expression. All he sees in Robbe’s distractingly beautiful eyes is relief and a trace of worry, but no pity, not one bit.

Robbe must be somehow used to pretending to care, Sander thinks. But then Robbe takes both of Sander’s hands firmly in his own and suggests that silly game to him. Robbe and Sander, minute by minute. The cynical part of Sander wants to hate the idea, but what can he do when Robbe smiles so irresistibly?

And then, when Robbe cups Sander’s face between his shaking hands and gently slots their lips together, Sander’s brain short-circuits. His eyes flutter shut and he surrenders to Robbe’s touch, instantly forgetting why he wanted Robbe to stay away. How could he forget how good it feels to be in Robbe’s arms and just ignore the world? And as if Robbe heard Sander’s thoughts, he wraps one arm around Sander’s shoulder to pull him in even closer.

That’s when the dam finally breaks. Sander tries to keep kissing Robbe, but he can’t stop the tears for long. He buries his face at Robbe’s shoulder in an attempt to hide them, but it’s no use. And before he knows what’s happening, Sander is full-on crying in Robbe’s arms. He expects Robbe to recoil in disgust, but that doesn’t happen. On the contrary, Robbe locks his arms even tighter around Sander, whispering softly into Sander’s ear.

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

Eventually, they slide to the floor, Sander clutching onto Robbe’s shoulders while Robbe’s hands run through Sander’s hair and up and down his back. Every few moments, Robbe’s presses a kiss to Sander’s head, and gosh, Sander wishes he’d never stop. For the first time in a long time, Sander allows himself to cry for real, not holding back, not pretending. And Robbe just holds him, without pity or disgust, only comfort and affection.

Sander can’t believe it. Ever since he was diagnosed he’s always felt like a liability to everyone in his life. He tried to tell Robbe that, several times, in various ways. But for some reason, Robbe just won’t let go. On the contrary. With every sob Sander chokes out, Robbe holds him tighter, whispering soothing words into Sander’s ear.

“I’m so glad I found you… You’re not alone in this…. We’ll get through it together, don’t worry.”

Somewhere in the back of Sander’s head, a mean little voice is fighting a losing battle. Robbe’s words alone are one thing, the voice finds a nasty retort to everything he’s saying. But his touches and kisses are too strong, too soothing for the voice to counter. Robbe’s fingers are combing the doubt out of Sander’s hair like dust, and whenever his lips brush Sander’s cheeks, neck or even his nose, Sander shivers from head to toe.

And slowly but surely, the grip of despair on Sander’s heart loosens, making it easier to breathe. He leans into Robbe and breathes him in, his fingers drawing small circles onto Robbe’s shoulder blades. Robbe doesn’t say anything, he just hooks his chin on Sander’s shoulder and locks his arms around Sander’s waist. Even when Sander finally stops crying, Robbe doesn’t stop caressing him, as if he were really prepared to sit here with Sander forever, just holding him.

Eventually, Sander lifts his head and looks at Robbe. He has no idea what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t Robbe smiling at him. Letting out a soft chuckle, Robbe leans their foreheads together and Sander closes his eyes automatically, taking a deep breath. He forgot how good Robbe smells, and the familiar scent is soothing him even more with every breath he takes.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Robbe asks then, sounding hesitant but hopeful. Sander nods silently, his nose brushing Robbe’s and the little sigh Robbe gives in reply almost makes Sander smile.

It takes them a while to get up. Robbe gently sits Sander down on a chair and then moves to roll up Sander’s sleeping bag. Sander would feel guilty about not helping, but he’s too numb. However, when Robbe picks up Sander’s packed bag with one hand and reaches for Sander’s hand with the other, Sander doesn’t hesitate. The ghost of a smile tugs at his lips as he follows Robbe out of the room, and he feels at least ten tons lighter than when he woke up in the morning.

And although his head is still full of heavy fog, Robbe’s fingers laced together with Sander’s feel like a promise that things can be better.

Not perfect, not without problems or struggles. But definitely better than being alone.


End file.
